


Falling For You

by K_K_TiBal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deaf Castiel, M/M, Radio Host Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_K_TiBal/pseuds/K_K_TiBal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean literally falls for the cute guy staring at him from the other side of the glass during one of his radio shows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr Link](http://thebloggerbloggerfun.tumblr.com/post/146696023116/for-castihalo-based-on-a-true-story-from-her)

“Aaaand just like always thank you all for joining us today on 104.1 Rock FM. I’m Dean Winchester, and this is Oldies Hour.”

Dean smiled as he hit the button to play the station’s jingle, using the time to get a yawn out of his system. It wasn’t even all that early, but he’d had a late one the night before. The air conditioner had been on for a while already since Dean’s wasn’t the first show of the day, and the coolness of his little booth was helping to wake him up - but not quite quick enough.

“As usual, I’m going to be starting the hour with a few songs that I want to get out of my system,” he said into the mic, shuffling paper across his desk to try to order them, “because I’m the host and I say so. After that, I’ll be taking some calls for requests.”

It was after he’d started the first song playing that he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He slid one side of his headphones off his ear as he turned around, raising an eyebrow at Anna, who was standing behind him.

“Hey, what’s up? Schedule change?” he asked.

Anna shook her head and handed him a coffee, much to his delight. He set it down on his desk, pushing aside a random assortment of wires and papers to make space.

“No, you’re fine,” she said. “Actually, I was just wondering if I could ask you a favor?”

Dean narrowed his eyes and reached for the coffee. He took a sip and raised an eyebrow at the sweet taste. His favorite. Meaning this favor could easily be the death of him.

“What’s the favor?”

Anna chewed on her lip. “My boyfriend’s coming to visit and bring me lunch, and I told him I’d give him a tour of the studio.”

Dean winked. “And you want me on my best behavior? I guess I can play nice.”

Anna swatted at him and rolled her eyes. “No, Naomi wants me to run an errand for her across town. If he shows up, can you entertain him until I get back? I’d appreciate it.”

Dean held up a finger and switched songs as soon as the last notes of Led Zeppelin came to an end. “I mean, I’ll do what I can, but I have a radio show to finish up, here.”

She shook her head. “He shouldn’t be a bother. And you’re done in an hour anyway. Please, Dean?”

He waved a hand and nodded. “Sure, sure. You got it. I’ll entertain.”

“Thank you! You’re the best.” Anna beamed at him and raced back out of Dean’s fishbowl, waving to Benny as she passed his mixing station.

The fishbowl was something that Dean himself had named, seeing as his microphone and recording area was surrounded by four walls of glass. The name had caught on, and now it seemed like everyone used it. It was a big enough area that Dean could have two or even three guest stars talking with him if he wanted (not that his show was popular enough for that) but it made sure he never felt claustrophobic. Usually a sound-mixer was on the other side of the walls - Benny, for Dean’s show - but it was also an area where people around the studio could come and watch.

Anna was fond of writing crude sentences on large pieces of paper to try and get him to crack up while he was on the air. So far, nothing had worked.

As the next song came to a stop, Dean talked over the last trailing cord. “And if that didn’t just make your day five times better, then I don’t know what to tell you. Alright, let’s go ahead and take some calls. If you have a request for an Oldies song that you’ve been wanting to hear, give me a ring and I’ll see what I can do.”

He looked up at Benny, who tapped his headphones to signal that he was putting a caller through.

“Hey there! What can I do for you today?” Dean said, in his best radio voice.

_“Well, I can think of a lot of things, but probably nothing that’s radio appropriate.”_

Dean nearly choked at the audacity of this lady - who sounded like she could be in her fifties - and chuckled.

“I guess my twitter selfie went over well, then?” The radio station had finally caved to all the demands of seeing the face to match the new host’s voice, and had let Dean tweet a selfie, much to the joy of more people than he would have expected.

_“You bet. Could you please play Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus?”_

Dean chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. “You know, that is neither Oldies nor Rock. But I got your back, since you kept it clean for the air. One Party in the USA coming right up.”

He didn’t have to look up to know that Benny was laughing his ass off at the entire exchange. “Yeah, yeah.” he murmured, pulling up an entirely new song list and hitting “play”.

It went on that way for the next ten minutes, with Dean answering calls and chatting a little and playing the requested songs - though he firmly stuck with Oldies after the first caller.

“Okay! Final caller of the night. What can I play for you?”

_“Well, you see, back when my wife and I first started dating--”_

Dean rolled his eyes and prepared for a long mushy monologue - he’d already heard a couple too many - that in all honesty he probably wouldn’t give a crap about, but could at least pretend to be interested in for the sake of the guy on the end of the line.

He yawned and balanced his chair on its back two legs out of boredom as the man droned on, and glanced up out of his fishbowl. Instead of the empty area he was expecting, a man he’d never seen before was watching him.

Dark hair framed what he was fairly sure were blue eyes and an _intense_ jawline, covered with just the right amount of stubble.

It was probably one of the most beautiful faces Dean had ever seen.

So, naturally, Dean promptly lost his balance and fell backwards.

Scrambling to keep his cool, he quickly propped his chair back up and rubbed at his elbow where he’d caught himself.

“Sorry about that,” he said to the caller, who had apparently not noticed the loud crash and was still talking about his wife. “Was there a uh, song I could play?”

His face was most definitely burning and he stared firmly at the equipment in front of him so he wouldn’t have to look back at the stranger.

Damn. If that was Anna’s boyfriend, then he was never going to hear the end of this….and he was very, very screwed.

In the end, Dean played “Ramble On” for the guy - a fitting song, Dean couldn’t help thinking - and signed off as soon as the last notes came to a halt. Once his bit was over, Dean took off the headphones rubbed at his eyes until he saw spots.

“Hi,” Dean said, plastering on a smile as he bashfully let himself outside of the fishbowl. “I’m Dean. You must know Anna?”

Castiel nodded with a knowing smile and held out a hand. “Yes I am. Castiel. That was quite a tumble you had there.”

Dean tilted his head curiously as he listened to Castiel speak. His voice was a deep rumble that he hadn’t expected but it was also… different. The words he spoke slurred together in a way that Dean recognized, and was willing to take a chance at making a fool of himself over.

He quickly shook Castiel’s hand and pulled it back so he could use it to talk.

 **Are you Deaf?** he signed, hoping that he wasn’t about to offend someone who might just be really tired or something.

Instead of seeming angry, the man’s face lit up as he nodded, quickly setting down the brown paper bag he was carrying so that he could talk back excitedly.

**Yes! Thank you for using Sign Language. Where did you learn?**

Dean had to concentrate a little bit to keep up with Castiel, who was obviously a pro, but managed to understand almost all of what Castiel was signing.

**My brother’s fiancee is Deaf. My whole family learned so we could talk to her.**

Castiel nodded in understanding. **Makes sense. I’m glad you learned.**

Dean resisted the urge to puff his chest a little. Eileen was incredible and they were lucky to have her in their family. Learning ASL was the least they could do, really.

 **Anna said she’ll give you a tour,** Dean glanced out the door and shrugged his shoulders. **But she’s running an errand.**

**That’s okay. I like you.**

Dean cleared his throat and flushed a little. Stop it, Dean. He’s taken. **So have you ever heard my show?** He asked.

Castiel just stared at him, as if he was trying to understand a joke.

 **My radio show,** Dean clarified. **The one I was just doing.**

Castiel raised an eyebrow and with a deadpan expression signed: **I am Deaf.**

Dean smacked himself on the forehead and groaned as he turned a bright red.

“I have no idea what’s going on over there, but it sounds like you just did something worth hearing about, brother.”

Dean turned around and flipped off an amused Benny, who was sitting behind them at the mixing desk. “Mind your own business.”

“Oh, I know that sign!”

Dean rolled his eyes and smiled bashfully at Castiel.

**Sorry. I don’t know why I said that.**

**It’s alright. It’s funny. Are you alright? You fell, before. When you saw me.**

Dean absentmindedly rubbed at his elbow and waved a hand dismissively. **I’m fine. It wasn’t BECAUSE of you. I just fell. No balance.**

Castiel cracked a coy smile. **If you say so.**

**What? You think a pretty face is all it takes?**

Castiel blinked his lashes at Dean at an exaggerated pace. **You think my face is pretty?**

If Dean thought his face couldn’t get any redder he was sadly mistaken. He thought he could even feel his ears heat up from embarrassment.

 **You-** Dean just pointed his finger at him a few more times, trying to get his bearings. **You think you’re something.**

Castiel only squinted at Dean, the top of his nose crinkling.

 **So you and Anna, right?** Dean signed, hoping to maybe force himself to stop noticing how cute the guy was. He was _dating_ Dean’s _co-worker._

Castiel cocked his head to the side. **Yes. Me and Anna.**

 **She’s really great.** Dean signed as he cleared his throat. **Don’t you think?**

Castiel nodded and sighed dramatically. **She has her moments, I suppose.**

“Sorry that took so long, I was - oh, Castiel!”

Dean turned to see Anna walking back into the room, waving at them. Castiel raised a hand in greeting, and the two hugged briefly before separating far enough to sign at each other.

 **M-I-C-H-A-E-L says he’s sorry he couldn’t make it. But here’s your lunch.** Castiel grabbed the paper bag he had set down and dropped it into her outstretched arms.

 **That’s sad,** Anna frowned slightly before shrugging her shoulders and signing again. **But I’m glad you’re here! I never see you anymore.**

“Wait,” Dean took a moment to look at the two of them and note similar features. Same blue eyes, same amused expression. “This isn’t - he’s not your boyfriend?”

Anna laughed as Castiel watched Dean’s lips to understand him. “No, this is my brother. I guess Michael couldn’t make it.”

“Oh, thank fuck.” Dean could have dropped to his knees right there and given thanks to whatever deity answered unspoken and bizarre prayers. “Thank you, _Jesus_.”

Anna raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Dean here,” Benny piped up from behind them, “was definitely getting seduced by that boy’s magic hands. No idea what they were saying, but I’ve never seen him any redder.”

“Benny _,_ what the _Hell?!_ Shut _up!_ ”

 **He fell off his chair when he saw me,** Castiel signed happily to his sister, apparently not caring that Dean looked like he wanted to go crawl in a hole. **He said my face is so beautiful that he lost his balance.**

“Hold on, that’s not what--

“Dean, you said that to my _boyfriend?”_ Anna asked with a hand on her hip and a smirk on her face. “I can’t believe you.”

“Hey, wait -”

“And I thought I could _trust_ you.”

“He’s not even your -”

“ _Really,_ Dean.”

Dean gave up. He threw up his hands and walked back into the blissful noise cancelation of the fishbowl and flopped down in the corner of the room, with his arms crossed in front of his chest. The three grinned at him from the other side, and Benny even stood up and snapped a picture on his phone for good measure.

Castiel laughed.

 **Traitor,** Dean signed.

 **A traitor that would love to take you out to dinner later,** Castiel signed back - and suddenly Dean was very, very glad he wasn’t sitting on a chair that he could fall out of, this time.


End file.
